Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle position determination device, a vehicle control system, a vehicle position determination method, and a vehicle position determination program product.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a technology for allowing a position of a vehicle to be recognized with a position measurement system using satellites such as a global positioning system (GPS), imaging white lines on a road being traveled on, and recognizing a relative position of the vehicle relative to dividing lines of the road being traveled on the basis of a captured image is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-121845). For example, in the related art, when a vehicle passes through a section in which position recognition is difficult, the sensitivity of either the position measurement system or image processing may be changed.